


which one is the demon

by monsterek



Category: GOT7
Genre: ..or is he something else?, Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Im Jaebum is a demon, Jackson Wang-centric, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Witches, idk how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterek/pseuds/monsterek
Summary: “I’ll say it one last time." Jaebum looks at Jackson. "I’m not a witch, I’m a demon.”Mark sighs.“That’s worse.”Jackson was expecting Jaebum to defend his demon brothers but instead he looks relieved.“Finally a human that gets it.”





	which one is the demon

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively "witch one is the demon"
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know what to say, this is pure crack dlkasj (don't read it if you're super religious)

  Jackson Wang can be lots of things but he’s _not_ an idiot.

  “Idiot, definition,” Jinyoung starts reading it aloud. “ _A stupid person_.”

  “ _If you call someone an idiot_ ,” Bambam continues. “ _You are showing that you think they are very stupid or have done something very stupid_.”

  “I’m telling you,” Jackson looks around before leaning on the table so no one can hear what he’s about to say. “My neighbour is a _witch_.”

  “Jackson,” Mark leans in, holds his hands and looks into his eyes. He looks like he’s concerned about Jackson’s mental health and he has every right to be concerned, Jackson understands how normal human minds think but he refuses to accept their idea of what ‘ _the truth’_ is. They don’t know the things going around the world in the way Jackson does. “How can you be so sure?”

  “He has cats. Do you know who else has cats?”

  Youngjae looks thoughtful. “Old ladies?”

  Bambam enters the conversation again. “Me?”

  “Basically everyone can have a cat except Youngjae and Mark.” Jinyoung sighs. “This doesn’t mean anything. We need some solid proof if you want us to believe you.”

  Jackson takes his hands out of Mark’s and nods his head towards Jinyoung’s direction. “Okay. I will prove it to you.” He points his finger at Bambam. “Then you will have to swallow your words.”

  “If you are the one who’s wrong, I feel like you’ll be swallowing more than just words.” Jinyoung hits the back of Bambam’s head while Youngjae bursts into laughter.

  Jackson sighs and gets ready to leave.

  “I regret becoming friends with you. Everyday.” He starts walking towards the exit.

  “Hey!” Jinyoung’s yelling at him. “You didn’t pay the bill.”

  Jackson yells back.

  “This is what you get for being terrible friends.”

***

  “Okay. Recording. One, two. One, two.” Jackson has an old voice recorder in his hands. He doesn’t trust the new technology because _look at his generation!_ No one believes in supernatural creatures and in return, Jackson chooses not to believe in their capability of making a device that can record a supernatural being. Voice or a photo, it doesn’t matter.

  (He has his smartphone in the back of his pocket, just in case. You’ll never know when you might piss a witch off, a phone within reach can come in handy.)

  He rings the neighbour’s bell and waits.

  Waits.

  _And waits_.

  “Damn.” Jackson takes a deep breath. He must’ve sensed Jackson was going to come to find evidence about his witch abilities and went away to hide them somewhere. Jackson needs to come back later with a different plan. Then the witch won’t be able to see what he brings with him in his crystal ball and when the right time comes… Jackson will catch him red-handed.

***

  Jackson goes back to his apartment and keeps sulking for the whole day until a new article catches his eyes.

  ** _How to Choose A Sex Demon_**

  _Finally!_ Jackson thinks. _This is exactly what I need._

  Well, maybe he should go out and visit a bar or ask one of his friends to hook him up with someone but who needs them when you can summon a demon instead?

  Jackson goes through the list which includes different types of demons. He didn’t even know that there are different types of sex demons but extra information would never hurt, right?

  “ _Popobawa”_ Even the name makes Jackson smile because it’s similar to the world pabo.  He’s not sure if he wants to call his sex demon stupid though, he prefers _daddy_ instead. _“(meaning bat-wing) is said to be a large, bat-like creature with one eye and a very large penis._ ” Great, now Jackson is imagining Batman-with-a-large-penis fucking him into the mattress. “ _It doesn’t discriminate men, women,_ ” _Good_ , Jackson thinks. A bisexual sex demon would do. “ _Or children_.” Pedo? Jackson is about to puke. _Next_.

  “ _The_ _Trauco, a sexually potent Dwarf_ ,” Jackson sighs. Does he have to have sex with Papa Smurf to remember what an orgasm feels like? (He’s not counting the times his hand helped him.) “ _with the power to paralyze women with a look, before having sex with them_.”

  “Not into somnophilia,” Jackson murmurs and skips to the other page. Don’t any of these demons know what consent means? Maybe Jinyoung should help them with his reading online-dictionary skills.

  _An Alp is a small, elf-like creature who is said to have climbed onto a sleeping victim’s chest, turned into a fine mist and entered the body through the nostrils, mouth or vagina._

  “Aha!” Jackson yells. “I remember this one from Scary Movie 2. Doesn’t sound that bad.”

  _Once inside, the Alp had the ability to control its victim’s dreams, creating horrible nightmares. Its victims reported a breathless feeling when they awoke._

  Jackson scans his brain to remember the French version of The Little Death.

  “Le Petite Mort,” He chuckles. “I liked this one.”

  _The Nephilim were a race of giants who came about as a result of fallen angels having intercourse with human women._

  Getting pounded by a giant angel, feeling his wings against your skin while getting orgasm after orgasm? It sounds good.

  _God was so disgusted by their existence that he ordered the angel Gabriel to ignite a civil war among the Nephilim, which eventually led to their extinction._

  _God_ , Jackson hates God sometimes.

  _The Boto River dolphin was believed to have shapeshifting powers. It could turn into a very charming and beautiful man called Encantado or ‘The Enchanted One.’ Encantado would take women back to the river, retake dolphin form, and impregnate them._

“Sounds like the Holy Spirit.” Jackson puts both of his hands on his mouth the minute he realizes what he said. “Forgive me Lord for I have sinned.” He pauses for a minute. “I’m begging for forgiveness before I summon a sex demon?” Jackson sighs. “Maybe I _am_ an idiot. _Maybe_.” Then he looks to ceiling. “I promise, I’m quitting if the last one is a bad looking demon or if it doesn’t catch my interest.”

  Luckily for Jackson, it _does_ catch his interest.

  _The male version of the Succubus is the Incubus. Like his female counterpart, the Incubus will drain the strength and life energy from his victims. Unlike the Succubus, the Incubus will impregnate his victims with another incubus. The victim will then carry the baby to term, but when she gives birth the baby appears to be stillborn. It will have no pulse and it won’t appear to breath. Then, around the age of seven the child will appear to behave normally, but will usually be very attractive and intelligent._

  “So this is what Tate did in American Horror Story?” Jackson hums. “Or his baby was the kid from The Omen?” He shakes his head. This isn’t the answer he’s looking for tonight.

  Jackson types _How to Summon An Incubus_ and goes through the results until he sees something that might be helpful.

  **_Incubus Boyfriend Spell_**

  “You better work,” _or else you will have to sleep alone_ , his brain adds. _Again_.

  1. You have to be 18 or over.



  Jackson feels old already and he didn’t even start the summoning process.

  1. You have to be heterosexual.



  “Come on! You can’t be writing articles like this and be homophobic.” Besides, Jackson is sure his ass and thighs would win if this was a competition against a woman.

  Wait, is he really dying to be a demon’s eye candy?

  1. You have to be willing to have sexual intercourse with supernatural entity.



  He wouldn’t be reading this if he wasn’t willing, would he?

  1. You have to have little experience with meditation or lucid dreaming.



  Jackson grabs a paper and starts writing his wishes.

_Dear Great Lilith,_

_I seek your blessing, I ask a favour of you. Could you send me an Incubus -if there’s an available one at the moment-? This poor servant of yours didn’t have a partner in… a year? So he would, I mean, **I** would appreciate if you grant my wishes. Pretty please, with cherry on top? Oh and, can this Incubus be super super hot? Like, hot enough to make me come in my pants or make me want to call him daddy the minute I see him? I’d like it if my knees go weak when our eyes meet, thank you so much._

_Also, all these words are my deepest desire, I mean them truthfully and swear them in my name and blood._

_Love, (big fan) Jackson Wang_

  He pricks his finger, seals the deal with his blood and takes a deep breath before burning the letter with a candle.

  “Lilith, please recieve this offering that I’m giving you willingly.” His voice keeps rising. “May the light of this candle burn brightly and guide your son to me.”

  The sound of his door bell rings through the house and Jackson is about to lose his shit. He clutches at his chest.

  “Oh my god, does she work this fast?” Jackson gets up from the floor and keeps talking to himself while he’s walking to the door. He needs to come back to his senses and be ready if he’s going to face a sex demon and hearing a human voice, even if its his own, helps. “The delivery is faster than any cargo ship, maybe I should use it more often.”

  When he opens the door his breath hitches.

  The most beautiful man he’s ever seen is standing in front of him.

  He smirks, probably because Jackson’s mouth is wide open and he doesn’t know how to close it, his mouth must look like it’s saying “ _Let_ _me drool over you, please?”_ And fuck if he is not the sexiest thing Jackson had the chance to see with his own two eyes.

  “Hi,” His voice is as smooth as his skin looks. “I heard that you wanted to visit me today?” The smirk never disappears as he holds his hand out for Jackson to shake. “Nice to meet you, I’m Im Jaebum.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the  
> “I’ll say it one last time. I’m not a witch, I’m a demon.”  
> “That’s worse.”  
> “Finally a human that gets it.” dialogue on one of the tumblr-prompt pages and wanted to write a quick one-shot for halloween but I couldn't stop writing and now i'm planning on turning this into a 2 or 3 chaptered fic (if i decide to write smut it will have 3 chapters but i doubt that so dlksjd) thank you for reading and leave a comment please, have a good day :D ♥
> 
> ps: english is not my first language so sorry if there's a mistake!
> 
> oh btw, the summon an incubus boyfriend thing is real, you can find it on wattpad. the information about demons are real too but the site had an additional note of there's a possibility of people making these up because it's easier than saying "im a rapist" and the thought bothered me so i skipped some of the demons before i lose all my faith in humans and looked for incubus on wikipedia instead.


End file.
